Modern networks may include a large amount of communication cabinets.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art communication cabinet 2. Communication cabinet 2 includes a first set of passive connectors 5 and a second set of passive connectors 7. Multiple wires (collectively denoted 6) connect between connectors of first set to connectors 5 and connectors of second set of connectors 7. Connectors of the second set are also referred to as customer connectors. Multiple connectors of first set of connectors 7 are also connected to an input cable 3 via wires 4.
Input cable 3 is conveniently connected to a central office (not shown). Multiple connectors of second set of connectors 6 are also connected to output cables such as output cables 9, 9′ and 9″. Each output cable (out of output cables 9, 9′ and 9″) includes multiple wires that connect multiple customer connectors to multiple customer premises equipment. Conveniently, first set of connectors 5 includes a large number of horizontally installed connectors that are arranged in two columns. Conveniently, second set of connectors 7 includes a large number of horizontally installed connectors that are arranged in three columns, one column per output cable.
Modern telephone networks were primary designed to convey voice. Due to the rapid development of computerized systems these systems were modified such as to convey high rate data. Data is transferred by utilizing a group of technologies known collectively as “Digital Subscriber Line” (DSL) services or (xDSL) services, e.g., Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), High-Bit Rate Digital Subscriber Line (HDSL), Rate Adaptive Digital Subscriber Line (RADSL), Symmetric Digital Subscriber Line (SDSL), etc. These services provide high-speed connections over existing copper wires (also known as twisted pair) used to carry conventional telephone traffic. These services use various modulation schemes and other techniques to allow the data to be transmitted over the existing copper lines at higher speeds. In addition to data, some of these DSL technologies provide both data and voice services. This voice service is called voice over (VODSL) service.
Due to various characteristics of DSL technologies the distance between the customer premises and service provider equipment is quite limited. In order to increase the distance active components such as amplifiers and the like are installed in communication cabinets that are relatively close to the customer's premises.
A typical DSL network includes customer premises equipment such as a telephone and a computer that is connected to a DSL modem. The DSL modem transmits data within a frequency range that differs from the low frequency range of voice. Both voice and data are combined by a customer premises combiner. These signals are conveyed over a pair of copper wires and reach a Main Distribution Frame (MDF). In the MDF the voice signals are separated from the data conveying signals by a splitter. The voice then propagates over the Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) to a centralized location while the data conveying signals are amplified and are sent via a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) to a data network such as but not limited to an ATM network, a Frame Relay network the internet and the like. The DSLAM links many customer DLS connection to a single ATM line.
Various examples of prior art MDF equipment can be found at the following U.S. patents and patent applications, all being incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,097 of Witty et al. titled “Splitter device for MDU/MTU environments” describes an exemplary prior art splitter device for a MTU environment; U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,930 of Swam titled “Access panel for network end line sharing ADSL/POTS splitter application” describes a system and access panel that provides direct access to carrier signals; U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,280 of Sajadi et al., titled “Systems and methods for managing digital subscriber line (DSL) telecommunications connections” describes various wiring solutions for an MDF.
The DSLAM is regarded as an active element as it includes amplifiers and additional components that alter the incoming signal while cross connectors that connect subscribers lines to central office lines are defined as passive elements.
The replacement of a previously installed communication cabinet by a more advances communication cabinets, end especially the introduction of active communication components can require substantial amount of time to install and may be highly intrusive to a customer's operation or business.
There is a need to provide an efficient method for installing active components in a communication cabinet and an advanced communication cabinet.